Just Dance
by Guardian of the Nakano
Summary: A club-mix songfic featuring multiple pairings, but mostly ShiIta, like always R&R and mostly, enjoy! Rated M for language and sexual themes See: Genderbent Itachi dancing on a stripper pole :D


Down

"Come on, Sakura!" Kiba called over his shoulder, Ino gaining on him quickly. "Shit, that was so fucked up!" he laughed into the air.

Body glitter left a dwindling trail on the concrete, mascara dripping down squinting eyes as Sasuke suddenly pulled them into an alley.

"Sasuke-!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke planted the palm of his hand right over Sakura's eye, pulling her back from view as a flashlight illuminated the darkened alley.

The police ran right by the opening of the alley, yelling after the teens that vanished into the night. Once the voices were out of range, they all broke out laughing.

"Hot DAMN!" Ino cracked up, a half-empty plastic cup of beer still clutched in her underage hand. "Your fuckin' fake I.D.'s got us busted!"

Kiba shrugged. "Ain't the end of the world. I think."

"You could've gotten us arrested, Kiba," Sakura's fist connected with the dog-lover's face, earning a pained groan. "Let's get out of this alley, though. My hot pants are riding up in places they shouldn't be."

"They're -hic- hotpants, Sakura! They _do_ that," Ino whispered, smirking.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone rang.

"Down by Jay Shawn?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke went to answer the phone, but was suddenly stopped by a pale hand.

"Who says we can't still have fun?" Sakura smiled slightly. "Turn it up!"

Sasuke stopped, a slight smile inching across his face, sliding the face of his iPhone until he reached the song again, turning it up as loud as it could go. Wandering down the streets, past curfew, music blasting from an iPhone, Ino using streetlamps for stripper poles and Kiba as spotlights as Sasuke spun Sakura around, singing almost obnoxiously loud with a large grin on his face...

These were the moments that people lived for in their youth.

-o-

Glad you Came

"Sasuke! Wait, I have something to ask you-"

"What is it, Dobe? I gotta get home soon, y'know. Itachi'll kill me if I'm not in by curfew. He'll even get Shisui on me. Sure, he won't arrest me, but they're, like, into BDSM or something. He can make handcuffs hurt."

Naruto stopped. "What...? Nevermind. I want you to come somewhere with me tonight. The sun hasn't even set yet!"

"Naruto, it's already seven."

"I don't care!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him along against his will. "We don't have much time. Just trust me. You need to get out more. I'll show you how to have fun. Do you drink?"

"Yeah, why? We can't get alcohol at a bar, it's kinda illegal."

-NARUSASU-

"How do you get away with that?" Sasuke laughed, a can of beer that Naruto "liberated" from the convenience store in his palm, knocking back the rest of it in Naruto's small apartment, music blasting as a small discolight spun on the coffee table.

Naruto just threw him another one.

"Naruto...I don't want another. I'm gonna puke," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet, a rosy flush on his cheeks when he pulled Sasuke impossibly close, their hips pressed together as they began to grind and gyrate to the music.

Naruto walked Sasuke home in the dead of the night with the full intention of getting past Sasuke's insomniac brother without a hitch. Rain drizzled lightly on the sidewalk, the streetlamps illuminating their blurry-eyed passage through the city. The slick ground was no match for Sasuke's prowess (Even when drunk beyond recognition) and Doc Martens. However, Naruto was easy prey for the concrete, slipping and, subsequently dragging Sasuke down with him. The older teen landed on top of the blonde, only to meet his lips with a gentle smile, the light framing his features lightly.

"I'm glad I came," Sasuke smiled.

-o-

Super Bass

Damn, he could move. The fact that he swung his hips better than any other girl in this club couldn't help but attract the Uchiha's attention as the long raven locks swayed behind him, having been freed of their restrictive ponytail holder a while back. Watching gratefully, Shisui kept his eyes on the boy the whole night as he danced with whom he assumed to be his little brother, a drink in one hand, the younger boy's hip in the other, and a smile on those kissable lips. The song broke down suddenly and it was all he could do to keep his eyes from practically rolling into the back of his head. The long-haired boy got low. _Lower_ than low. It was beautiful. Shisui stood up and went over, despite himself, a far-off bedroom look in his eyes as he put a hand on the feminine boy's shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" Shisui asked, smirking lightly.

"Alright, baby," Itachi caught the implication, handed Sasuke his glass, and wrapped his arms around Shisui's neck, a seductive look in his deep obsidian eyes, his long eyelashes batting lightly. "But I'm not a one-time thing. For nobody."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

-o-

Blah Blah Blah

"Zip it, boy," Karin snapped, shoving Suigetsu back into the wall, her hands on his hips. "Talkin' makes you less sexy."

"You're wasted, ain'tcha?"

"Hell ya. Quit bein' a bitch and kiss me."

Suigetsu pressed her against the wall, his tongue in her mouth, her leg around his waist, grinding and moving to the thudding stereo. Karin scowled when Suigetsu pulled away.

"The Hell?"

"So...Karin...what's your last name?"

"Do you care? Kiss me, dammit!"

_Demanding..._he thought, once again conceding to her overwhelming needs, Karin pulling him towards the door.

"So-"

"Stop talkin'! Blah blah blah, that's all I'm gettin' from you. You're cute. But talkin' makes you less sexy!"

An hour later, Karin was back inside, leaving Suigetsu to sit at the bar instead, smirking contently as a martini perched in her manicured hand, her too-tight purple top unbuttoned seductively.

"So, what's your name?" she heard beside herself as a raven-haired hottie sat himself down beside her, ordering scotch on the rocks.

"Stop talkin, boy," she laughed. "It's Karin."

"Sasuke."

-o-

Peacock

Glitter under his eyes, firm muscles detailed beneath a too-tight black top, his biceps lined with glow sticks, hanging from his pockets and trimming his belt. Blacklight jewlry pierced his eyebrow, nose and tongue, along his ears, his navel, and _ahem_...Well, his hair was perfectly messy, reaching down his back as he stood up, grabbing his keys.

Better to say...it _was_ perfect, before he was pressed up against the wall by a hot, messy-haired man with blacklight body makeup, every kiss pressed to his neck leaving an illuminated mark, physical proof those transient trails. "Your house or mine?"

"I got blacklights," Shisui returned with a mischevious smile.

"Yours," Itachi agreed with a nod.

-SHIITA-

"Come on, baby. You were so confident before. You don't wanna go?"

Itachi bit his lip, his tongue ring flashing teasingly as he blushed. "I do. I'm shy. You gotta deal with it."

Shisui smirked, his hands running up the inside of Itachi's shirt. "It's up to you, beautiful."

"Quit the talk. Let's go," Itachi grabbed the front of his shirt, kissing.

"Aren't you brave?"

Itachi hit the blacklight button, his jewelry lighting up just as he was bare before his new boyfriend.

"So, that's what you were hiding."

"What are you waiting for? Quit actin' like a bitch. Your turn. Show it to me."

-o-

Rude Boy

"Love me," Kimsong whispered into the pierced ear before her as he leaned into her neck, "Baby..."

"Tell me what you want."

"Just give it to me."

-SASUKIMMI-

"You're crazy," he snorted into his drink with a laugh, "You're into that?"

"Yeah. Problem officer?" Kimmi flipped her hair over her shoulder, all shades of blue and green streaking the raven locks, her Sharingan flashing seductively, her crimson lips pulled into an enticing smirk.

"Rough, then, huh?" Sasuke raked a hand through those colorful locks, pulling her close. "You can take it?" he pushed her down onto the leather sofa, biting her shoulder, pulling her hair roughly to display her throat.

"Love me," Kimsong whispered into the pierced ear before her as he leaned into her neck, "Baby..."

-o-

Wild Ones

"I heard you were a wild one," Itachi practiced helplessly in the mirror, batting his eyelashes gently, attempting to entice the imaginary male, finding it fail. He felt stupid for trying it, but had to at least attempt something if he didn't wanna embarass himself completely and let down Hana, who had been pushing him to ask out the boy he had seen at the club for the past two weeks. He heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs, ready to go.

"Tonight the night?"

"I think so..."

-SHIITA-

"There he is! At the bar. Perfect. Sidle up next to him all nice and cozy and break the question. Show me your game face!" Hana encouraged.

"...?" Itachi blinked twice.

"Okay..." She facepalmed. "Go ask him to dance. Oh! And, before you go," Hana pulled his hair out of its ponytail, stealing his belt and bunching up his shirt. "Now go."

Itachi blushed, feeling himself shoved towards the cute, curly-haired boy. He quietly slid in next to him at the bar, ordering rum and Coke as he stole a glance at the male next to him, feeling his cheeks heat up again, swearing his heartbeat could be heard over the bass thrumming in the room. Suddenly, he looked away, silently swearing that Shisui had looked at him.

_I'manidiotimanididotimanidiot,_ he silently downed some of the rum, Shisui's glances going unnoticed. Looking over his shoulder to Hana for help, she only motioned with her hands angrily "YOU. HIM. ASK. OR I, ME, WILL KILL YOU. DEAD," she accentuated with a stabbing motion, much like the movie Psycho.

Itachi made a face and turned back around, gathering his strength as he looked over to the boy next to him, his eyelashes batting lightly.

"Hey," he tried, Shisui suddenly looking to him with a smile and a, "'Sup?" as a response.

"So..." Itachi began, batting his eyelashes as he looked down to his half-empty glass, embarassment overtaking him as his ears seemed to burn incalescently.

"So," Shisui returned with a laugh.

Itachi gave him a seductive smirk, feeling relief flood his chest as Shisui turned his full attention to the long-haired male at the simple statement, "So...I heard you were a wild one."

-o-

Shake It

"Let's go!"

Sasuke straightened his tie as Naruto pulled him along the empty corridor, passing door after door after door. "Where are we going, Dobe?"

"You'll see!"

Suddenly, cheering and chants could be heard down the hallway. Naruto pulled him into a room full of people, most of them he didn't know, some familiar faces around the room as they were crowded around in a circle. Sasuke noticed what they were watching. "Dancing?"

"Yeah!" Naruto threw Sasuke into the crowd and he felt himself pulled in, up front to watch the show as two Hyuuga he didn't know did a sort of modern waltz in the center, breaking off into something couldn't name. People jumped in and out of the middle, dancing without a care in the world. Soon, among the meshing group of moving people, he felt himself moving, even fist pumping, spotting Naruto across the ring of people, smiling just as hard as he was, clapping and cheering.

Suddenly, though, a boy with short, curly hair pulled a long-haired teen out into the middle, matching black and red outfits, the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back. Piercings and a shy smile adorned the long haired teens face as they began to dance.

"Holy fuck!" Sasuke did a double-take realizing exactly who it was that was dancing.

"I know, right!" Naruto yelled across the group, laughing at the expression on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke broke out into an almost painful grin, laughing in disbelief. _Itachi danced? With Shisui!_

He couldn't help but be jealous of the way Itachi could move, so in synch with Shisui it was almost unreal. He wondered how you could become so close to somebody to know their next move before they do. Suddenly, though, he felt a hand on his wrist, looking up suddenly.

"Come on, Outoutou!" Itachi laughed, pulling him into the circle as he stepped back, Sasuke suddenly colliding with Naruto.

"What the-?"

"Follow my lead," Naruto smirked.

"You planned this, idiot?"

"Shut up and dance, Sasuke!" Naruto gave him a heart-melting smile, and Sasuke felt the wind practically knocked from his lungs as he fell head over heels in love with that blonde idiot.

And he suddenly understood exactly how Itachi and Shisui stayed so in sync as they began to move.

-o-

What the Hell

Hinata sniffled, pressing the tissue to her eyes to dab away at her tears. A knock on her door drew a broken "Come in" from her as she curled up on her bed, sobbing quietly.

"Hinata...come on, you can't do this to yourself," Ino chided, sitting beside the blue-haired hyuuga, stroking her head.

"I-I...thought he...I wanted...wanted to..."

"I know, but Naruto is a dumbass. So you know how to get back at him?"

"R-revenge...? What revenge are you planning...?"

"You. Look at you. Girl, you're hot," Ino was suddenly going through Hinata's closet, throwing clothes onto the floor left and right ("I'm gonna have to clean these up, you know.")

. "Put this on!"

"Ino, that isn't even my size!"

"It'll look great. Put it on, and these," Ino threw a pair of shoes onto the bed as well. "And come downstairs. I'll take you out for a little fun."

Hinata blinked twice doing as she was told.

-HINATA-

"I-I'm cold, I-Ino..."

Ino laughed, looking over her friend. The dress accentuated her curves perfectly, stopping mid-theigh, strapless and perfect with the sky-high heels. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"The bar!"

"Ino, I don't drink!"

"So? Boys go to the bar."

"And...?"

"You talk to boys. They flirt with you. You get laid!"

"Ino!" Hinata shrieked, blushing.

-HINATA-

Hinata sat down on a sofa quietly, the music blasting in her ears and people making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was like Ino didn't get her at all! She sighed, curling up. Ino was her ride home, though. She could always walk, though with the outfit she was wearing, that wasn't a very good idea.

Suddenly, the sofa shifted with extra weight placed on it. Sasuke Uchiha had sat down right beside her, looking absently over at his older brother dancing with another man.

"H-hey, Sasuke."

"Hey, Hinata," he glanced over. "Never expected to see you here. You look nice."

"O-oh, thank you. Your brother-"

"Yeah. The guy he's been crushing on asked him to dance."

"Oh...that's nice."

"Why are you here?"

"Ino..."

"Oh, yeah. Dobe broke your heart."

Hinata nodded silently. They sat quietly for a moment, Sasuke watching his brother and Hinata taking a sudden intrest in the tiles beneath their feet, curling into herself slightly.

"You need to get over him."

"I..."

"Let go, for once. Have some fun."

"How...?"

Sasuke smiled at her. "Wanna dance?"

Hinata blushed, then attempted a weak smile, saying a bit confidantly, "What the Hell..."

-o-

Don't Trust Me

The girl strutted onto the stage, long black hair trailing down her back, matching her black dress perfectly, her fishnet tights. She had a defined face and dark black lips, matching her obsidian eyes. Her name was announced over the intercom as she began to dance on the metal pole in the middle of the platform at the end of the catwalk. She danced like a slut, bit her fingers and licked her lips. She batted her eyelashes and ground her hips against the pole, getting lower than low and higher than high.

She was fucking beautiful.

Pulling down the sleeves on her black long-sleeved shirt, she covered the bruises and scars on her hands up as she clutched a bottle in her trembling palm, hiding her hiccupy sobs with her long black hair, crying silently as she downed more beer, trying to drown her sorrows.

Shisui sidled in beside her, ordering a scotch and glancing over at the girl beside him. "Hey. What's your name?"

"..." she looked frightened for a moment, swallowing before she muttered, "Itachi."

Her tears having stopped, she gave him her best smile, liking his kind brown eyes, then looked away, picking at her nails while her half-empty bottle sat within reach. Shisui noticed the bruises as she reached for her beer, downing a little bit more as her hair fell behind her like a tainted waterfall, the red beneath her eyes now painfully obvious. He suddenly realized who she was.

"Wanna come home with me tonight?"

I have a boyfriend...She almost said, but instead muttered, "I got baggage."

"I'll carry it for ya," he promised with a wink, smiling.

Shisui ran his hand down her arm carefully, looking at her expression with a calm smile.

"You know who I am?"

He nodded. "I don't care."

"He does."

"He doesn't fuckin' scare me."

They got up to leave, Shisui holding Itachi's hand as she followed him.

Just before they left the club, the blaring music and heart-throbbing bass almost drowned it out as her black lips formed quietly, "Don't trust me."

-o-

Just Dance

"They love Uchiha," Itachi purred as he dragged Sasuke into the club. "They go head over heels for us. Free drinks, plenty of cute boys. I mean it, Sasuke. You need to loosen up and this place is the place to do it."

"What's the name of this club?"

"Can't remember," Itachi handed him a beer and smirked, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Just dance, outoutou. Maybe you'll meet someone cute. Oh, there he is!"

"That's our cousin!"

"Does it matter, Sasuke?" Itachi called over his shoulder as he attatched himself to a cute brunette Uchiha Sasuke recognized as Shisui. He shrugged, leaning back against the bar as he drank, his eyebrow twitching as he noticed what a whore his brother became when intoxicated with music and booze. "Wish I could get a guy like that," he grumbled, watching Itachi dance whorishly with their cousin. Suddenly, though, Sasuke was waved over by his brother and before knew it, he was between the two, seduced and moving like he never had before.

-SHIITASASU-

Sasuke woke up missing his shirt, hickies covering his shoulders and Shisui's bracelet was clasped on his wrist. Itachi's shirt was inside out, only halfway on the bed, one leg dangling off as Sasuke noticed he had a tattoo of Shisui's name on his side. Shisui had his arm around Sasuke reaching over and holding Itachi's hand as they had slept in the same bed. With a painful shock to his hungover head, he realized what happened last night, but couldn't bring himself to care, relaxing into the hold of his family as he smiled.

_Itachi was right...I did need to just let go...where the fuck is my phone?_

-o-

Good Girls Go Bad

Kimmi, Hinata, Ino, Jinseoul, and Temari raised their glasses, cheering even as various mixed drinks sloshed over the rims of their glasses, Kimmi knocking back her apple martini, Jin sipping away at her Bloody Mary.

"Fuckin' goth."

"Wuss," Jin chided back to her best friend.

Ino suddenly elbowed Jinseoul in the ribs, drawing a sharp smack from her out at the platinum blonde.

"No, look!"

Kimmi noticed that Sasuke was standing near a certain redhead that Jin had a painful crush on since she was younger, not to mention that Sasuke obviously liked Kimsong.

"Isn't that Gaa-kun?"

"My little brother is here?" Temari looked up to see the same redhead. "Oh, fuck! He decided to get out of the house. Go talk to him! He _likes_ you."

Hinata blushed a bit and muttered, "I heard they're trouble."

"I like trouble," Kimmi smirked, crossing one leg over her knee and waving at Sasuke flirtatiously.

Jinseoul relaxed back into the leather sectional they sat in. "I don't wanna dance. I wanna get wasted then go home."

"No fun," Kimmi pouted. "But you know, Sasuke has his older brother, Itachi, who's painfully sexy and _gay,"_ Kimmi whispered into Jinseoul's ear, peaking her interest. "You should see his boyfriend. Hot DAMN."

Jin rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Good luck, guys, Gaara doesn't dance."

"Jin can give him a good lap dance, it's fine."

"What? I don't do that."

"Go bad for once, Jin. You goody-two-shoes goth. You aren't even wearing shoes! Where the Hell are your shoes?"

"I'm wearing sandals, miss black out drunk."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, cousin!" Kimmi ran over to Sasuke, kissing his cheek.

"What...?"

"We're already together," Kimmi filled in, grabbing Jin's wrist before she could opt out. "Sasuke and I planned this. You two," she motioned at Gaara, then Jinseoul, "Need to get laid. Get aquainted."

Jin noticed the track marks on Gaara's arms, sparse and nearly hidden by his hoodie. Gaara noticed her staring and said simply said, "I used to be a user."

Jin blinked twice, smirking slightly and holding out her wrist. "Used to be a cutter."

"Aww...emo love."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Kimmi. "Think they'll hit it off?"

"Oh yeah. Wait 'til Gaa-kun sees her nipple piercings!"

"I thought she was a good girl?"

"Just the idea of Gaara liking her turned her into a closet bad girl."

"He really does make the good girls go bad," he smirked.

"She didn't have a chance."

-o-

A/N: My fail attempt at a music compliation thing.

Uchiha Jinseoul is my character. Half-Uchiha. Her mother was Uchiha, father wasn't. So, subsequently, she has brown hair and dark black eyes. Her father was actually Senju XD. She doesn't have wood-style though. Mainly Uchiha, despite her hair. She lives in Sunagakure, where her mother met her father.

Uchiha Kimsong is 's character. Distant cousin of my character, she lives in Konoha with Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui (NoMassacre), and she lives with Sasuke outside of Konoha (Massacre). When she's pregnant with their first daughter, Sakekihana, he decides to return to Konoha to give his new famliy a more stable famliy. She's the younger sister of Shisui Uchiha, daughter of Iseul (Japanese Name: Shitsumi) and Akashi Uchiha.

Yeah...so...lotta shiz. This totally sucks, but tell me what you think! BTW, I know it seems so OOC for Gaara to have tracks, but y'know...meh

So...yeah! Read, review, re...I mean, enjoy! ~Itachi will get sexah for Shisui again if you do.


End file.
